His Probie
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When McCadden speaks ill of McGee, it brings out Tony's protectiveness.


HIS PROBIE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

One-shot based off of "Guilty Pleasure" and is Tony's POV after McCadden says Tony deserves a better partner than McGee. Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario. This is broken up into three different parts and the second part will have some original dialogue.

SILENT DISPLEASURE

 _Can't believe he just said that!_ Tony fumed. Deserved better? There **was** no better! Did McGee get on his nerves sometimes? Absolutely, but he also got on the other man's last nerve as well. It happened with partners. _Who does he think he is talking about_ _ **my**_ _Probie like that?_ he wondered, his eyes blazing. And Tim **was** his. His to guide and protect, even though he didn't need a whole lot of that anymore. No, Tim had developed into one hell of an agent and he wasn't going to let some jerk from Homicide disparage him just because they were having an off day. So yeah, as soon as they finished this case, he and McCadden would go their separate ways. He didn't need this guy. No, he had his family in the team and McGee was like the little brother. More importantly, he was **his**. No one messed with what was his.

PROTECTING WHAT'S HIS

"Well, his alibi checks out too. Everett was in a court-ordered anger management class when two of the murders occurred," McGee reported.

"So you got nothing," McCadden stated disdainfully. _Knew this geek was a waste of space_ , he thought to himself. He needed to get Tony away from him and into Homicide where they could do some good together.

"Phil, I think it's more like **we've** got nothing," Tony stated, standing up and crossing his arms. _Not going to let him talk to Tim like that_ , he thought to himself.

"Except five dead bodies, all killed by the same person, all with the same knife," Phil pointed out.

"Well, the only connection between our five victims is our high priced, escort, Charlotte," Ziva interjected. _Oooh…Tony is pissed_ , she thought to herself. Even though he had been calm, she had noticed the tension in his tone and his body language indicated that he wasn't happy with how McCadden had spoken to McGee. Brother Wolf was coming out. And yes, wolf. Tony was very protective of them all as if he treated the team like a pack and he was giving out subtle warning signs now. Of course, this man from Homicide obviously wasn't very observant because he didn't seem to have picked up on Tony's change in behavior.

"No. No. Actually, there is another connection. The person that introduced her to the clients-Charlotte's old boss," McGee corrected. _I'll show this prick how useful I am_ , he thought to himself. Yes, he was pissed. But could anyone really blame him? McCadden had been horrible to him and because of the fact that they had been in each other's faces before the case, Tony was backing the other man instead of him.

"Yeah, where is Miss Holly Golightly anyway?" Tony wondered.

"That's a good question," Gibbs responded. She's not home. She's not answering her cell phone," he continued.

"Couldn't have gone far."

"Track her ankle monitor."

"Tracking." As he watched McGee work, Tony grinned. _Go, Probie, go_ , he thought to himself proudly. Yeah, he had gotten good with computers, but he'd never be as fast as McWhizhands. Which was he preferred to let Tim to run the searches: he was better at it. And this would give him a chance to shine. "Yeah, she's on the move."

"She's breaking parole," Gibbs realized. "McGee, MTAC. Now."

"On it, Boss."

"We'll take it from here, Phil. I think you can hit the road."

"You sure?" Ziva almost laughed at the lost look on McCadden's face. He really **was** an idiot. Anyone who **really** got Tony would know that any remarks made against his friends or teammate would automatically earn a freeze out.

" **Very**." Phil scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh and Phil, if you **ever** insinuate again that **my** Probie doesn't deserve to be here, you'll see what happens." At this, Ziva gave Phil a condescending wave. She then glanced at Tony.

"What?" he asked.

"Been a long time since I've seen you go Brother Wolf," she responded. "And yes, that is what I meant to say. You are protective of us—treat us like a pack. So when McCadden made you angry, you brought out your teeth and claws and drew blood," she continued.

"Damn right I did," he confirmed. _I like that analogy_ , he thought to himself.

HIS PROBIE

After their argument, Tony settled at his desk, rolling his eyes. _Hate when he does that._ _All you need is one long blow_ , he silently complained. Yup, McGee was still getting on his nerves but he wasn't going to let it bother him. It was his probie and he knew that they'd be fine the next day and then get on each other's nerves again. It was just the way they were. Didn't mean that they didn't respect each other. No, they always worked well off of each other and he would always have his back.


End file.
